Super Sentai x Kamen Rider x Metal Hero x Tomica Hero All Stars Featuring Fairy Tail OVA
Plot All Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes and Tomica Heroes with a special help from Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki. Transcript *(This movie begins at Ryuzetsu Land) *'Kamen Rider Baron': What's going on here, tonight? *'GaoRed': Guys look. *'Kamen Rider Agito': What's he doing? *'Asuka Connell': You go, Ichiya! *'Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki': This is nothing- ah. *'Jiraya': Jetman, Skyrider save him! *(Jetman & Skyrider saves Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki) *'Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki': Thank you for saving my life? Who are you guys? *'AkaRenger': AkaRenger! *'AoRenger': Aorenger *'KiRenger': KiRenger!! *'MomoRenger': MomoRenger! *'MidoRenger': MidoRenger! *'Akarenger': The Five Assembled... *'Gorengers': Gorenger! *'Spade Ace': Spade Ace! *'Dia Jack': Dia Jack! *'Heart Queen': Heart Queen! *'Clover King': Clover King! *'Big One': Big One! *'Jakq': We Are J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai! *'Battle Japan': Battle Japan! *'Battle France': Battle France! *'Battle Cossack': Battle Cossack! *'Battle Kenya': Battle Kenya! *'Miss America': Miss America! *'Battle Fever J': Battle Fever! *'Denji Red': Denji Red! *'Denji Blue': Denji Blue! *'Denji Yellow': Denji Yellow! *'Denji Green': Denji Green! *'Denji Pink': Denji Pink!! *'Denji Red': Look, Denji Sentai... *'Denjiman': Denjiman! *'Vul Eagle': Vul Eagle! *'Vul Shark': Vul Shark! *'Vul Panther': Vul Panther! *'Vul Eagle': Shine! Taiyou Sentai... *'Sun Vulcan': Sun Vulcan! *'Goggle Red': Goggle Red! *'Goggle Black': Goggle Black! *'Goggle Blue': Goggle Blue! *'Goggle Yellow': Goggle Yellow! *'Goggle Pink': Goggle Pink! *'Goggle Red': Fight! Dai Sentai... *'Goggle V': Goggle V! *'Dyna Red': Dyna Red! *'Dyna Black': Dyna Black! *'Dyna Blue': Dyna Blue! *'Dyna Yellow': Dyna Yellow! *'Dyna Pink': Dyna Pink! *'Dyna Red': Explode! Kagaku Sentai... *'Dynaman': Dynaman! *'Red One': Red One! *'Green Two': Green Two! *'Blue Three': Blue Three! *'Yellow Four': Yellow Four! *'Pink Five': Pink Five! *'Red One': One! *'Green Two': Two! *'Blue Three': Three! *'Yellow Four': Four! *'Pink Five': Five! *'Red One': Choudenshi... *'Bioman': Bioman! *'Change Dragon': Change Dragon! *'Change Griffon': Change Griffon! *'Change Pegasus': Change Pegasus! *'Change Mermaid': Change Mermaid! *'Change Phoenix': Change Phoenix! *'Change Dragon': Dengeki Sentai... *'Changeman': Changeman! *'Red Flash': Red Flash! *'Green Flash': Green Flash! *'Blue Flash': Blue Flash! *'Yellow Flash': Yellow Flash! *'Pink Flash': Pink Flash! *'Red Flash': Choushinsei... *'Flashman': Flashman! *'Red Mask': Red Mask! *'Black Mask': Black Mask! *'Blue Mask': Blue Mask! *'Yellow Mask': Yellow Mask! *'Pink Mask': Pink Mask! *'X1 Mask': X1 Mask! *'Red Mask': Hikari Sentai... *'Maskman': Maskman! *'Red Falcon:' Red Falcon! *'Yellow Lion': Yellow Lion! *'Blue Dolphin': Blue Dolphin! *'Black Bison': Black Bison! *'Green Sai': Green Sai! *'Red Falcon': Choujuu Sentai... *'Liveman': Liveman! *'Red Turbo': Red Turbo! *'Black Turbo': Black Turbo! *'Blue Turbo': Blue Turbo! *'Yellow Turbo': Yellow Turbo! *'Pink Turbo': Pink Turbo! *'Red Turbo': Kousoku Sentai... *'Turborangers': Turboranger! *'Five Red': Five Red! *'Five Blue': Five Blue! *'Five Black': Five Black! *'Five Pink': Five Pink! *'Five Yellow': Five Yellow! *'Five Red': Chikyuu Sentai... *'Fiveman': Fiveman! *'Red Hawk': Red Hawk! *'Black Condor': Black Condor! *'Yellow Owl': Yellow Owl! *'White Swan': White Swan! *'Blue Swallow': Blue Swallow! *'Red Hawk': Choujin Sentai... *'Jetman': Jetman! *'TyrannoRanger': TyrannoRanger, Geki! *'DragonRanger': DragonRanger, Burai! *'MammothRanger:' MammothRanger, Goushi! *'TriceraRanger': TriceraRanger, Dan! *'TigerRanger': TigerRanger, Boi! *'PteraRanger': PteraRanger, Mei! *'TyrannoRanger': Kyoryu Sentai... *'Zyurangers': Zyuranger! *'RyuuRanger': RyuuRanger! Heavenly Fire Star, Ryo! *'ShishiRanger': ShishiRanger! Heavenly Phantom Star, Daigo! *'TemmaRanger': TemmaRanger! Heavenly Gravity Star, Shoji! *'KirinRanger': KirinRanger! Heavenly Time Star, Kazu! *'HououRanger': HououRanger! Heavenly Wind Star, Lin! *'KibaRanger': Howling New Star... KibaRanger is Here *'RyuuRanger': Shining in the heavens are five stars! *'Dairangers': Gosei Sentai... Dairanger! *'Ninja Red': Ninja Red, Sasuke! *'Ninja White': Ninja White, Tsuruhime! *'Ninja Blue': Ninja Blue, Saizou! *'Ninja Yellow': Ninja Yellow, Seikei! *'Ninja Black:' Ninja Black, Jiraya! *'Ninjaman': Partner of Justice, Ninjaman! *'Ninja Red': We Hide from People and Cut Down Evil! *'Kakurangers:' Ninja Sentai Kakuranger has Arrived! *'Oh Red': Oh Red! *'Oh Green': Oh Green! *'Oh Blue': Oh Blue! *'Oh Yellow': Oh Yellow! *'Oh Pink': Oh Pink! *'KingRanger': KingRanger! *'Oh Red': Chouriki Sentai... *'Ohrangers': Ohranger! *'Red Racer': Red Racer! *'Blue Racer': Blue Racer! *'Green Racer': Green Racer! *'Yellow Racer': Yellow Racer! *'Pink Racer': Pink Racer! *'Blue Senturion': I am the Blue Senturion, Defender of Intergalactic Law *'VRV Master': VRV Master! *'Carrangers': Fighting for Traffic Safety! Gekisou Sentai Caaaarranger! *'MegaRed': MegaRed! *'MegaBlack': MegaBlack! *'MegaBlue': MegaBlue! *'MegaYellow': MegaYellow! *'MegaPink': MegaPink! *'MegaSilver': MegaSilver! *'MegaRed': Denji Sentai... *'Megarangers': Megaranger! *'GingaRed': GingaRed! (GingaLeon roars) Ryouma! *'GingaGreen': GingaGreen! (Gingalcon screeches) Hayate! *'GingaBlue': GingaBlue! (Gingarilla growls) Gouki! *'GingaYellow': GingaYellow! (Gingaverick howls) Hikaru! *'GingaPink': GingaPink! GingaPink! (Gingat yowls) Saya! *'BullBlack': BullBlack... Hyuuga! *'GingaRed': Piercing the galaxy with the legendary blades! Seijuu Sentai.... *'Gingaman': Gingaman! *'GoRed': GoRed! *'GoBlue': GoBlue! *'GoGreen': GoGreen! *'GoYellow': GoYellow! *'GoPink': GoPink! *'GoRed': People's lives are the future of the Earth! *'GoBlue': The burning Rescue soul! *'GoGreen': Kyuukyuu Sentai... *'GoYellow': Go! *'GoPink': Go! *'GoGoV': V! *'TimeRed': TimeRed! *'TimePink': TimePink! *'TimeBlue': TimeBlue! *'TimeYellow': TimeYellow! *'TimeGreen': TimeGreen! *'TimeFire': TimeFire! *'Time Red': Mirai Sentai... *'Timerangers': Timeranger! *'GaoRed': The Blazing Lion! GaoRed! *'GaoYellow': The Noble Eagle! GaoYellow! *'GaoBlue': The Surging Shark! GaoBlue! *'GaoBlack': The Iron Bison! GaoBlack! *'GaoWhite': The Belle Tiger! GaoWhite! *'GaoSilver': The Sparkling Silver Wolf! GaoSilver! *'GaoRed': Where there is life, there is a roar justice! Hyakujuu Sentai... *'Gaorangers': Gaoranger! *'HurricaneRed': The Wind Howls, the Sky Rages! HurricaneRed! *'HurricaneBlue': The Water Ninja!, the Waves Jump! HurricaneBlue! *'HurricaneYellow': The Earth Shakes, the Flowers Sing!, the Land Ninja! HurricaneYellow! *'HurricaneRed': Unknown to the people... *'HurricaneBlue': Unknown to the world... *'Hurricane Yellow': We Become Shadows to Strike at Evil! *'HurricaneRed': Ninpu Sentai... *'Hurricangers': Hurricanger! *'HurricaneRed': Has Arrived! *'KabutoRaiger': Crimson Lighting. horned Ninja, KabutoRaiger! *'KuwagaRaiger': Azure thunderclap. Fanged Ninja, KuwagaRaiger! *'KabutoRaiger': Facing the shadows, Slicing the shadows... *'KuwagaRaiger': Facing the light, Slicing the light! *'Goraigers': Denkou Sekka Goraiger! *'Shurikenger': I am Ninja of Ninja! The Green Light Bullet! Tenkuu Ninja Shurikenger Has Arrived! *'HurricaneRed and Shurikenger': Galactic Ninja Alliance... *'Hurricangers, Gouraigers and Shurikenger': Complete revival! *'AbareRed': Enormous Energy! AbaRed! *'AbareBlue': Exploding Soriously! AbareBlue! *'AbareYellow': Courageously Rushing In! AbareYellow! *'AbareBlack': The Invincible Spirit of the Ryujin! AbareBlack! *'AbareKiller': The Finest Example of Excitement. AbareKiller! *'AbareRed': The Raging DinoGuts! *'Abarangers': Bakuryuu Sentai... Abaranger! *'DekaRed': One! Hating the Inhuman Evil! *'DekaBlue': Two! Pursue Mysterious Cases! *'DekaGreen': Three! For the investigation using Futuristic Technolgy! *'DekaYellow': Four! To face the hideous space evil... *'DekaPink': Five!... And with imediate speedlex terminate them! *'DekaBreak': Six! It's good to be invincible! *'DekaMaster': One Hundred! Cutting down hundreds of evil doors! *'DekaSwan': Eight! The pure white, healing erolle! *'DekaBright': Eleven! Exposing the present evil in the bright sunshine! *'DekaRed': SPD! DekaRed! *'DekaBlue': DekaBlue! *'DekaGreen': DekaGreen! *'DekaYellow': DekaYellow! *'DekaPink': DekaPink! *'DekaBreak': DekaBreak! *'DekaMaster': DekaMaster! *'DekaSwan': DekaSwan! *'DekaBright': DekaBright! *'DekaRed': Tokusou Sentai... *'Dekarangers': Dekaranger! *'Wolzard Fire': The Furocious, Raging Fire Element! heavenly Hero, Wolzard Fire! *'Magi Shine': The Shining Element! heavenly Hero, Magi Shine! *'MagiMother': The Sparkling Ice element! The white magican, Magi Mother! *'MagiGreen': The Howling Earth Element! The green magican, MagiGreen! *'MagiPink': The Blowing Wind Element! The pink magican, MagiPink! *'MagiBlue': The Shaking Water Element! The blue magican, MagiBlue! *'MagiYellow:' The Galloping Thunder Element! The yellow magican, MagiYellow! *'MagiRed': The Burning Flame Element! The red magican, MagiRed! *'Magirangers': Our bond of courage will open the way to the future! We are the magical family! Mahou Sentai... Magiranger! *'BoukenRed': The Fiery Adventurer! BoukenRed! *'BoukenBlack': The Fast Adventurer! BoukenBlack! *'BoukenBlue': The High Adventurer! BoukenBlue! *'BoukenYellow': The Strong Adventurer! BoukenYellow! *'BoukenPink': The Deep Adventurer! BoukenPink! *'BoukenSilver': The Dazzling Adventurer! BoukenSilver! *'Zubaan': Zubaan! *'BoukenRed': Endless Adventure Spirits! *'Boukengers & Zubann': GoGo Sentai... Boukenger! *'GekiRed': In my body flows infinite energy! 'Unbreakable Body!' GekiRed! *'GekiYellow': Diligence day by day, to refine my heart! 'Honest Heart!' GekiYellow! *'GekiBlue': The great flower colored with technique! 'Fantastic Technique!' GekiBlue! *'GekiViolet': Excitement, my style, to the limits of my will! 'Iron Will' GekiViolet! *'GekiChopper': Regine ability, the future at open by one's self. 'Amazing Ability!' GekiChopper! *'Gekirangers': Our blazing geki is the proof of justice! Juken Sentai... Gekiranger! *'Go-On Red:' Mach Fullforce!! Go-On Red! *'Go-On Blue': Just Correct!! Go-On Blue! *'Go-On Yellow': Smile Blooming!! Go-On Yellow! *'Go-On Green': Heart-Pounding! ! Go-On Green! *'Go-On Black': Dash Dynamic!! Go-On Black! *'Go-On Gold': Break the Limit!! Go-On Gold! *'Go-On Silver': Sparkling World!! Go-On Silver! *'Go-On Wings': Take Off! Go-On... Wings! *'Go-Ongers & Go-On Wings': Perserving the Road of Justice! Engine Sentai... Go-Onger! *'ShinkenRed': ShinkenRed! Shiba Takeru. *'ShinkenBlue': The same: Blue! Ikenami Ryunosuke! *'ShinkenPink': The same: Pink! Shirashi Mako! *'ShinkenGreen': The same: Green! Tani Chiaki! *'ShinkenYellow': The same: Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha! *'ShinkenGold': The same: Gold! Umemori Genta! *'Hime ShinkenRed': ShinkenRed! Shiba Kaoru! *'ShinkenRed': The Samurai Sentai authorized by Providence! *'Shinkengers': Shinknger Going Forth! *'GoseiRed': Skick Power of Storms! GoseiRed! *'GoseiPink': Skick Power of Breeze! GoseiPink! *'GoseiBack': Landick Power of Stone! GoseiBlack! *'GoseiYellow': Landick Power of Sprouting! GoseiYellow! *'GoseiBlue': Seaick Power of Surging Waves! GoseiBlue! *'GoseiKnight': The Earth-Purifying Knight of Destiny! GoseiKnight! *'Goseigers': Protecting the Planet is an angel's duty! Tensou Sentai... Goseiger! *'GokaiRed': GokaiRed! *'GokaiBlue': GokaiBlue! *'GokaiYellow': GokaiYellow! *'GokaiGreen': GokaiGreen! *'GokaiPink': GokaiPink! *'GokaiSilver': GokaiSilver! *'GokaiRed': Kaizoku Sentai... *'Gokaigers': Gokaiger! *'Red Buster': Red Buster! *'Blue Buster': Blue Buster! *'Yellow Buster': Yellow Buster! *'Beet Buster': Beet Buster! *'Stag Buster': Stag Buster! *'Red Buster': Tokumei Sentai... *'Go-Busters': Go-Busters! *'KyoryuRed': Hear the thirteen of us roar! The Fanged Brave, Kyoryu Red! *'KyoryuBlack': The Bullet Brave, Kyoryu Black! *'KyoryuBlue': The Armored Brave, Kyoryu Blue! *'KyoryuGreen': The Slashing Brave, Kyoryu Green! *'KyoryuPink': The Horned Brave, Kyoryu Pink! *'KyoryuGold': The Thunder Brave, Kyoryu Gold is here! *'Kyoryu Cyan': The Steel Brave, Kyoryu Cyan! *'Kyoryu Cyan (Yuko)': The Steel Brave, Kyoryu Cyan! *'Kyoryu Gray': The Clashing Brave, Kyoryu Gray! *'Kyoryu Gray (Shinya)': The Clashing Brave, Kyoryu Gray! *'Kyoryu Violet (Doctor)': The seas of the Earth belong to me, and the cosmic sea also belongs to me! The Marine Brave, KYOOOOOOORYUUUUUUUU VIIIIIOLEEEEET! *'Kyoryu Violet': The Marine Brave, Kyoryu Violet! *'Kyoryu Silver': The Radiant Brave, Kyoryu Silver! *'Kyoryugers': The Strongest Braves in History! *'KyoryuRed': The thirteen of us, together, are... Zyuden Sentai... *'Kyoryugers': Kyoryuger! *'ToQ Changer & SmarPho Applichanger': ToQ 1gou, ToQ 1gou! ToQ 2gou, ToQ 2gou! ToQ 3gou, ToQ 3gou! ToQ 4gou, ToQ 4gou! ToQ 5gou, ToQ 5gou! ToQ 6gou, ToQ 6gou! *'ToQgers': Victorius Imagination, Ressha Sentai ToQger! *'Kamen Rider Ichigo': Kamen Rider Ichigo! *'Kamen Rider Nigo': Kamen Rider Nigo! *'Kamen Rider V3': Kamen Rider V3! *'Riderman': Riderman! *'Kamen Rider X': Kamen Rider X! *'Kamen Rider Amazon': Kamen Rider Amazon! *'Kamen Rider Stronger': Kamen Rider Stronger! *'Electro-Wave Human Tackle': Electro-Wave Human Tackle! *'Shin Skyrider': Skyrider! *'Kamen Rider Super-1': Kamen Rider Super-1! *'Kamen Rider ZX': Kamen Rider ZX! *'Kamen Rider Black': Kamen Rider Black! *'Kamen Rider Black RX': Kamen Rider Black RX! *'Kamen Rider Shin': Kamen Rider Shin! *'Kamen Rider ZO': Kamen Rider ZO! *'Kamen Rider J': Kamen Rider J! *'Kamen Rider Kuuga Mighty Form': Kamen Rider Kuuga! *'Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form': Kamen Rider Agito! *'Kamen Rider Ryuki': Kamen Rider Ryuki! *'Kamen Rider Faiz': Kamen Rider Faiz! *'Kamen Rider Blade': Kamen Rider Blade! *'Kamen Rider Hibiki': Kamen Rider Hibiki! *'Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider Form': Kamen Rider Kabuto! *'Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form': Kamen Rider Den-O! *'Kamen Rider Kiva Kiva Form': Kamen Rider Kiva! *'Kamen Rider Decade': Kamen Rider Decade! *'Kamen Rider Double Cyclone Joker Form': Kamen Rider Double! *'Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Form': Kamen Rider OOO *'Kamen Rider Fourze Base States': Kamen Rider Fourze! *'Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Form': Kamen Rider Wizard! *'Kamen Rider Gaim Orange Arms': Kamen Rider Gaim! *'Kamen Rider G3-X': Kamen Rider G3-X! *'Kamen Rider Gills': Kamen Rider Gills! *'Kamen Rider Knight': Kamen Rider Knight! *'Kamen Rider Kaixa': Kamen Rider Kaixa! *'Kamen Rider Delta': Kamen Rider Delta! *'Kamen Rider Garren': Kamen Rider Garren! *'Kamen Rider Chalice': Kamen Rider Chalice! *'Kamen Rider Leangle': Kamen Rider Leangle! *'Kamen Rider Ibuki: Kamen Rider Ibuki!' *'Kamen Rider Todoroki': Kamen Rider Todoroki! *'Kamen Rider Zanki': Kamen Rider Zanki! *'Kamen Rider Gatack Rider Form': Kamen Rider Gatack! *'Kamen Rider Zerones Atair Form': Kamen Rider Zerones! *'Kamen Rider IXA Burst Mode': Kamen Rider IXA! *'Kamen Rider Diend': Kamen Rider Diend! *'Kamen Rider Accel': Kamen Rider Accel! *'Kamen Rider Birth': Kamen Rider Birth! *'Kamen Rider Proto-Birth': Kamen Rider Proto-Birth! *'Kamen Rider Meteor': Kamen Rider Meteor! *'Kamen Rider Beast': Kamen Rider Beast! *'Kamen Rider Baron': Kamen Rider Baron! *'Kamen Rider Ryugen': Kamen Rider Ryugen! *'Kamen Rider Zangetsu': Kamen Rider Zangetsu! *'Kamen Rider Gridon': Kamen Rider Gridon! *'Kamen Rider Kurokage': Kamen Rider Kurokage! *'Kamen Ruder Bravo': Kamen Rider Bravo! *'Kamen Rider Knuckle': Kamen Rider Knuckle! *'Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin': Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin! *'Gavan': Uchuu Keiji Gavan! *'Sharivan': Uchuu Keiji Sharivan! *'Shaider': Uchuu Keiji Shaider! *'Juspion': Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion! *'Spielvan': Jikuu Senshi Spielban! *'Diana Lady': Diana Lady! *'Helen Lady': Helen Lady! *'Metalder': Choujinki Metalder! *'Jiraya': Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraya! *'Princess Ninja Emiha': Princess Ninja Emiha! *'Spear Ninja Toppa': Spear Ninja Toppa! *'Valorous Ninja Reiha': Valorous Ninja Reiha! *'Flower Ninja Yumeha': Flower Ninja Yumeha! *'Explosive Ninja Rocket Man': Explosive Ninja Rocket Man! *'Jail Ninja Haburamu': Jail Ninja Haburamu! *'Castle Ninja Baron Owl': Castle Ninja Baron Owl! *'Wind Ninja Mafuuba': Wind Ninja Mafuuba! *'Treasure Ninja Jane': Treasure Ninja Jane! *'Rakuchin Ninja': Rakuchin Ninja! *'Paper Ninja Oruha': Paper Ninja Oruha! *'Catherine Ninja': Catherine Ninja! *'Ninja Tetsuzan': Ninja Tetsuzan! *'Jiban': Kidou Keiji Jiban! *'Fire': Fire! *'Bycle': Bycle! *'Walter': Walter! *'Fire, Bycle, & Walter': Tokkei Winspector! *'SolBraver': SolBraver! *'SolJeanne': SolJeanne! *'SolDozer': SolDozer! *'Knight Fire': Knight Fire! *'SolBraver, SolJeanne, SolDozer, & Knight Fire': Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain! *'SyncRedder': SyncRedder! *'Draft Blues': Draft Blues! *'Draft Keace': Draft Keace! *'SyncRedder, Draft Blues, & Draft Keace: Tokusou Exceedraft! *'Janperson': Tokusou Robo Janperson for Justice! *'Gun Gibson': Gun Gibson! *'Blue SWAT': Blue SWAT, Shou! *'Purple SWAT': Purple SWAT, Sara! *'Gray SWAT': Gray SWAT, Sig! *'Gold-Platinum': Gold-Platinum! *'Blue Beet': Blue Beet! *'G-Stag': G-Stag! *'Reddle': Reddle! *'Extradimensional Supplier Kabuto': Extradimensional Supplier Kabuto! *'Blue Beet, G-Stag, Reddle, & Extradimensional Supplier Kabuto': Juukou B-Fighter! *'B-Fighter Kabuto': B-Fighter Kabuto! *'B-Fighter Kuwaga': B-Fighter Kuwaga! *'B-Fighter Tentou': B-Fighter Tentou! *'B-Fighter Yanma': B-Fighter Yanma! *'B-Fighter Genji': B-Fighter Genji! *'B-Fighter Min': B-Fighter Min! *'B-Fighter Ageha': B-Fighter Ageha! *'Kabutack Super Mode': B-Robo Kabutack! *'Kuwagiro Super Mode': Kuwagiro! *'Dangoron Super Mode': Dangoron! *'Gerotan Super Mode': Gerotan! *'Tentoleena': Tentoleena! *'Cobrander Super Mode': Cobrander! *'Ganiran Super Mode': Ganiran! *'Spydon Super Mode': Spydon! *'Sharkler Super Mode': Sharkler! *'Robotack Super Mode': Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack! *'Kamerock Super Mode': Kamerock! *'Mimeena': Mimeena! *'Mog-Lucky Super Mode': Mog-Lucky! *'Takkard Super Mode': Takkard! *'Torabolt Super Mode': Torabolt! *'Darkrow Super Mode': Darkrow! *'Kabados Super Mode': Kabados! *'Mighty Wonder': Mighty Wonder! *'Gavan Type-G': Uchuu Keiji Gavan Type-G! *'New Sharivan': Uchuu Keiji New Sharivan! *'New Shaider': Uchuu Keiji New Shaider! *'Estevan': Uchuu Keiji Estevan! *'R1': R1! *'R2': R2! *'R3': R3! *'R4': R4! *'R5': R5! *'R0': R0! *'RU': RU! *'R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R0, & RU': Tomica Heroes Rescue Force! *'Fire-1': Fire-1! *'Fire-2': Fire-2! *'Fire-3': Fire-3! *Fire-4': Fire-4! *'Fire-5': Fire-5! *'Fire-1, Fire-2, Fire-3, Fire-4, & Fire-5': Tomica Heroes Rescue Fire! *'All Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes and Tomica Heroes': We are Superheroes! *'Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki': Nice. How about you become my loyal servants? *'KingRanger': What are your service, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki? *'Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki': Well, I want GaoBlue and GoseiBlue find underwater at the pool. *'GaoBlue & GoseiBlue': Got it! *(GaoBlue and GoseiBlue jump to the pool and see a hole underwater) *(GaoBlue and GoseiBlue got out of the pool) *'GaoBlue': What's this hole? *'GoseiBlue': It's made of glass. A peep hole? This is definitely a man's idea. *'GaoBlue': There's even a room down there. *'GoseiBlue': What're you going to peep at? *'GoseiBlue': Obviously we can find it down there. *'GaoBlue': What's so fun about that? *'GoseiBlue': We're being outdone. *'GaoBlue': Good point. *'GoseiBlue': Guys we find something underwater. *'Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki': Right! Ichiya is...! *'All Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes and Tomica Heroes': Ichiya is...! *'Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki': Parfum! *'All Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes and Tomica Heroes': Parfum! *'Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki': All hail the parfum! *'All Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes and Tomica Heroes': All hail the parfum! *'Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki': All hail the parfum! *'All Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes and Tomica Heroes': All hail the parfum! *'Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki': All hail the parfum! *'All Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes and Tomica Heroes': All hail the parfum! *'Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki': Legendary...! *'All Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes and Tomica Heroes': Legendary...! *'Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki': Parfum! *'All Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes and Tomica Heroes': Parfum! *'Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki': Legendary Parfum: Sparkling Bright! *'Red Buster': What are you going to do about it? *'Stag Buster': To the peeping room! *(At the peeping room) *'KyoryuCyan': So this is the peeping room? *'Shurikenger': So this is what a peeping room looks like. *'GokaiRed': Unforgiveable. *'Blue Swat': We can't been seen. *'Jiban': What was that? *'Fire': I don't know. *'Kamen Rider Diend': Here's where all of us goes berserk. *'All': (Yelling) (yelling continues) (yelling winds down) (gasped, yelling) *'Gun Gibson': Look, it's no big deal Let's see it what happened. *'Kamen Rider Accel': Good idea. *'GokaiGreen': So, who's the culprit? *'Beet Buster': Who did this? *'GokaiSilver': It's incredible. You can look from every angle. *'GokaiBlue': Amazing, you can see loads of stuff from different angles! *'Blue Buster': Yes. *'Yellow Buster': It's not stupid, is it? *'GoseiYellow': N-Not at all. *'GokaiPink': It's totally not stupid, right? *'GoseiPink': Y-Yeah... *'SyncRedder': Guys, what are you doing staring in Ryuzetsu Land under the peeping room? *'Metalder': Trying to peep something. *'Kamen Rider Bravo': Someone just got on to the pool. *'Kamen Rider Blade': If you're not interested, stop peeking. *'Kamen Rider Gattack': Don't look if you have no interest it. *'Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin': Let me look too! *'Kamen Rider Black': L-Let me have a peek too! *'Kamen Rider X': They're crazy. *'Kamen Rider Diend': They're having too much fun with that. *'Kamen Rider Ryugen': Yeah. *'Kamen Rider Baron': Well, I think it's great. *'Kamen Rider Ibuki': They're all gathered here. *'Kamen Rider Zanki': Just hide better. *'Kamen Rider Gridon': No one seen us. *'Kamen Rider X': Are you sure they didn't see us were down here? *'Kamen Rider Super-1': Across. *'Big One': Are you crazy? We're going to get caught. *'Knight Fire': Ah, I can't see anything. It's all fogged up. *'SolBraver': Too bad. *'FiveBlack': Let me look too! *'Gavan Type-G': Let me take a look too! *'KyoryuSilver': Hey! Who did you see? *'Kamen Rider Fourze': It's only full of bubbles, so I can't see and nothing else. *'Kamen Rider Beast': Oh! *'Kamen Rider IXA Rising Form': Move. *'Red Racer': Move it. *'Kamen Rider Kiva Kiva Form': Who is that? *'Riderman': Who's that? *'Kamen Rider Decade': Keh! *'AbaRed': Who is it? *'AbareBlack': Take a look. Why don't you see for yourself? *'Kamen Rider V3': Oh, it's only Erza Scarlet, Warren Rocko, Droy, Wendy Marvell, Jet, Lucy Heartfilia, Max Alors, Levy McGarden, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Happy, Kinana, Laki Olietta, Hooded Figure, Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Carla, Pantherlily, Gajeel Redfox, Cana Alberona, Macao Conbolt, Wakaba Mine, Romeo Conbolt, Elfman Strauss, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed Justine, Lyon Vastia. Chelia Blendy, Rocker, Semmes, Jäger, Nobarly, Bacchus Groh, Jenny Realight, Risley Law, Virgo, Aquarius, Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, Alzack Connell, Bisca Connell, Asuka Connell, Mavis Vermilion, Laxus Dreyar, Makarov Dreyar, Jellal Fernandes, Meredy, Ultear Milkovich, Flare Corona, Nab Lasaro and Vijeeter Ecor. *'Shaider': Why is Erza Scarlet, Warren Rocko, Droy, Wendy Marvell, Jet, Lucy Heartfilia, Max Alors, Levy McGarden, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Happy, Kinana, Laki Olietta, Hooded Figure, Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Carla, Pantherlily, Gajeel Redfox, Cana Alberona, Macao Conbolt, Wakaba Mine, Romeo Conbolt, Elfman Strauss, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed Justine, Lyon Vastia. Chelia Blendy, Rocker, Semmes, Jäger, Nobarly, Bacchus Groh, Jenny Realight, Risley Law, Virgo, Aquarius, Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, Alzack Connell, Bisca Connell, Asuka Connell, Mavis Vermilion, Laxus Dreyar, Makarov Dreyar, Jellal Fernandes, Meredy, Ultear Milkovich, Flare Corona, Nab Lasaro and Vijeeter Ecor in a hurry and acting all flustered? *'Helen Lady': Maybe their feeling guilty. *'Sharivan': If they disturbed... *'Janperson': So Erza Scarlet, Warren Rocko, Droy, Wendy Marvell, Jet, Lucy Heartfilia, Max Alors, Levy McGarden, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Happy, Kinana, Laki Olietta, Hooded Figure, Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Carla, Pantherlily, Gajeel Redfox, Cana Alberona, Macao Conbolt, Wakaba Mine, Romeo Conbolt, Elfman Strauss, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed Justine, Lyon Vastia. Chelia Blendy, Rocker, Semmes, Jäger, Nobarly, Bacchus Groh, Jenny Realight, Risley Law, Virgo, Aquarius, Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, Alzack Connell, Bisca Connell, Asuka Connell, Mavis Vermilion, Laxus Dreyar, Makarov Dreyar, Jellal Fernandes, Meredy, Ultear Milkovich, Flare Corona, Nab Lasaro and Vijeeter Ecor did this and the culpert? *'Kamen Rider G3-X: Who are you spying at? *'Skyrider': Erza Scarlet, Warren Rocko, Droy, Wendy Marvell, Jet, Lucy Heartfilia, Max Alors, Levy McGarden, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Happy, Kinana, Laki Olietta, Hooded Figure, Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Carla, Pantherlily, Gajeel Redfox, Cana Alberona, Macao Conbolt, Wakaba Mine, Romeo Conbolt, Elfman Strauss, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed Justine, Lyon Vastia. Chelia Blendy, Rocker, Semmes, Jäger, Nobarly, Bacchus Groh, Jenny Realight, Risley Law, Virgo, Aquarius, Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, Alzack Connell, Bisca Connell, Asuka Connell, Mavis Vermilion, Laxus Dreyar, Makarov Dreyar, Jellal Fernandes, Meredy, Ultear Milkovich, Flare Corona, Nab Lasaro and Vijeeter Ecor. *'KyoryuGray (Shinya): Eh? *'''DekaMaster: What happaned, KyoryuGray? *'KyoryuGray (Shinya)': Ah, my eyes! *'Kamen Rider Birth': Stop, KyoryuGray! *'Kamen Rider Chalice': Don't use your fire! *'KyoryuGray (Shinya)': I saw something I shouldn't have seen. *'Kamen Rider Gills': What was it? Ah, my eyes! *'Kamen Rider Kurokage': Stupid, so what is it? Huh? My... eyes... *'All': (Screams) *'Red Turbo': What's wrong, GoggleBlack? *'GoggleBlack': My eyes!! *'Yellow Four': Stop it, GoggleBlack! *'Pink Five': Don't set off your flames in a place like this! *'GoggleBlack': I saw something I wasn't supposed to see!! *'TimeFire': What is it?! Geez! Huh? My eyes!! *'Kamen Rider Zangetsu': Seriously, what is it! My... eyes... *'All': (Screams) *'Kabutack Super Mode': Oh, for crying out loud! Let me see that! My eyes! *'Robotack Super Mode': Aah! Look at their swimsuits! It's hideous! *'Kamen Rider Super-1': It's crotest! *'Kamen Rider J': It's like the back side of the rangritane! *'Kamen Rider ZX': I'm going blind! *'Kamen Rider Shin': Ew! It's Erza Scarlet, Warren Rocko, Droy, Wendy Marvell, Jet, Lucy Heartfilia, Max Alors, Levy McGarden, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Happy, Kinana, Laki Olietta, Hooded Figure, Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Carla, Pantherlily, Gajeel Redfox, Cana Alberona, Macao Conbolt, Wakaba Mine, Romeo Conbolt, Elfman Strauss, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed Justine, Lyon Vastia. Chelia Blendy, Rocker, Semmes, Jäger, Nobarly, Bacchus Groh, Jenny Realight, Risley Law, Virgo, Aquarius, Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, Alzack Connell, Bisca Connell, Asuka Connell, Mavis Vermilion, Laxus Dreyar, Makarov Dreyar, Jellal Fernandes, Meredy, Ultear Milkovich, Flare Corona, Nab Lasaro and Vijeeter Ecor! Oh, my lord! Oh, what are they -- ! *'Kamen Rider Kuuga': Guys, what -- what -- who -- who -- why -- ! It's like some horrible accident! I can't look away! *'Kamen Rider Ichigo': Jeez, does anyone see Erza Scarlet, Warren Rocko, Droy, Wendy Marvell, Jet, Lucy Heartfilia, Max Alors, Levy McGarden, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Happy, Kinana, Laki Olietta, Hooded Figure, Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Carla, Pantherlily, Gajeel Redfox, Cana Alberona, Macao Conbolt, Wakaba Mine, Romeo Conbolt, Elfman Strauss, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed Justine, Lyon Vastia. Chelia Blendy, Rocker, Semmes, Jäger, Nobarly, Bacchus Groh, Jenny Realight, Risley Law, Virgo, Aquarius, Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, Alzack Connell, Bisca Connell, Asuka Connell, Mavis Vermilion, Laxus Dreyar, Makarov Dreyar, Jellal Fernandes, Meredy, Ultear Milkovich, Flare Corona, Nab Lasaro and Vijeeter Ecor at the Ryuzetsu Land? *'Kamen Rider Nigo': I don't know, but I was scary cleared this. *'G-Stag': What the heck am I looking at? my eyes... *'Kyoryu Blue': What? What do want me to look at? My eyes! *'Kamen Rider Amazon': I wanna see it! (Screams) My eyes!! My eyes!! *'Kamen Rider Hibiki': Who is being loud? *'Kamen Rider Amazon': That would be me. *'Kamen Rider ZO': Wha- *'Kamen Rider J': Wha- *'Kamen Rider ZO & Kamen Rider J': What is it? Our eyes! *'Spear Ninja Toppa': Hey, what are you...? (Gasps) *'Reddle': Guys, what's going... no! *'Gray Swat': Why are you looking at, Shaider? *'Purple Swat': Did you see something, Shaider? *'Shaider': Yes I did. My eyes! MY EYES! *'Kamen Rider X': Why are you nuts? What could possibly do? *'All': (Gasps) *'Kamen Rider Baron': Hey, why's everybody looking at? (Gasps) The horror! *'Kamen Rider Ryugen': Aah! My eyes! my eyes! Just keep happy thoughts, okay? *'Riderman': (shocked) Oh! Ohh! Oh!! *'Kamen Rider Black': Oohh!! Ohh! Oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh!! *'Kamen Rider Black RX': Ohhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! *'Kamen Rider Kuuga': Ohh!! Ohh! Ahh-ahhh!! *'Kamen Rider Agito': (screaming) Ahhh!! Erza Scarlet, Warren Rocko, Droy, Wendy Marvell, Jet, Lucy Heartfilia, Max Alors, Levy McGarden, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Happy, Kinana, Laki Olietta, Hooded Figure, Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Carla, Pantherlily, Gajeel Redfox, Cana Alberona, Macao Conbolt, Wakaba Mine, Romeo Conbolt, Elfman Strauss, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed Justine, Lyon Vastia. Chelia Blendy, Rocker, Semmes, Jäger, Nobarly, Bacchus Groh, Jenny Realight, Risley Law, Virgo, Aquarius, Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, Alzack Connell, Bisca Connell, Asuka Connell, Mavis Vermilion, Laxus Dreyar, Makarov Dreyar, Jellal Fernandes, Meredy, Ultear Milkovich, Flare Corona, Nab Lasaro and Vijeeter!! Erza Scarlet, Warren Rocko, Droy, Wendy Marvell, Jet, Lucy Heartfilia, Max Alors, Levy McGarden, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Happy, Kinana, Laki Olietta, Hooded Figure, Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Carla, Pantherlily, Gajeel Redfox, Cana Alberona, Macao Conbolt, Wakaba Mine, Romeo Conbolt, Elfman Strauss, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed Justine, Lyon Vastia. Chelia Blendy, Rocker, Semmes, Jäger, Nobarly, Bacchus Groh, Jenny Realight, Risley Law, Virgo, Aquarius, Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, Alzack Connell, Bisca Connell, Asuka Connell, Mavis Vermilion, Laxus Dreyar, Makarov Dreyar, Jellal Fernandes, Meredy, Ultear Milkovich, Flare Corona, Nab Lasaro and Vijeeter!! *'Kamen Rider Ryuki': Oh, no! *'Kamen Rider Faiz': Erza Scarlet, Warren Rocko, Droy, Wendy Marvell, Jet, Lucy Heartfilia, Max Alors, Levy McGarden, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Happy, Kinana, Laki Olietta, Hooded Figure, Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Carla, Pantherlily, Gajeel Redfox, Cana Alberona, Macao Conbolt, Wakaba Mine, Romeo Conbolt, Elfman Strauss, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed Justine, Lyon Vastia. Chelia Blendy, Rocker, Semmes, Jäger, Nobarly, Bacchus Groh, Jenny Realight, Risley Law, Virgo, Aquarius, Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, Alzack Connell, Bisca Connell, Asuka Connell, Mavis Vermilion, Laxus Dreyar, Makarov Dreyar, Jellal Fernandes, Meredy, Ultear Milkovich, Flare Corona, Nab Lasaro and Vijeeter!!!! *'Kamen Rider Blade': OH, NO!!! *'Kamen Rider Hibiki': OH!! MY EYES!!! MY EYES!!!! *'Kamen Rider Kabuto': Guys!! guys!! It's okay!! *'Kamen Rider Den-O': NO! THEY'RE DOING IT!!! *'Kamen Rider Kiva': Ohhh!!! *'Kamen Rider Decade': Ahh! *'Kamen Rider Double': What? What is it? My eyes! *'Metalder': Stop pulling! *'Jiraya': I won't let you have all the fun! *'Dia Jack': Yeah, he's right! *'Vul Eagle': Hey, stop it! If we get caught, we'll be in deep trouble. *'Dyna Red': I want to know more about them. *'Kamen Rider Birth': It is vital to know more about them. *'Red One': Since the questionnaire didn't work, we'll just have to see them first hand. *'Change Dragon': Know the enemy, and you will surely win. *'Red Flash': Now for the special place I prepared just for today... *'Red Mask': Hey! Lemme see, too! *'Red Falcon': Really, guys, cut it out already! *'Red Turbo': What're you talking about? You're up next! *'Five Red': What? *'Red Hawk': Whoa! There they are! *'Riderman': It's them! *'Kamen Rider X': Hey, stop it! *'Kamen Rider Amazon': Go for it! *'Kamen Rider Stronger': Stop it! *'Skyrider': Let me go! *'Kamen Rider Super-1': I said, 'Let... me... GO!' *'Kamen Rider ZX': Impossible! *'Kamen Rider Black': Got a problem with that!? Huh!? *'Kamen Rider Black RX': N-No, I don't. *'Kamen Rider Shin': Okay! *'Kamen Rider ZO': How 'bout you? *'Kamen Rider J': Deal! *'Kamen Rider Kuuga': What? *'Kamen Rider Agito': What happened? *'Kamen Rider Ryuki': Just a bit more... *'Kamen Rider Faiz': A bit more and I can see it. *'Kamen Rider Blade': What are you looking at!? *'Kamen Rider Hibiki': Hey! Cut that out will ya! *'Kamen Rider Kabuto': Come on! *'Kamen Rider Den-O': You're not getting up ahead of me! *'Kamen Rider Kiva': He's right about that! *'Kamen Rider Decade': Come here! *'Kamen Rider Double': Come back here! If you get caught! You're going to be in big trouble! *'Kamen Rider OOO': I'm so glad that I'm came here earlier to see this. *'Kamen Rider Fourze': There they are! *'Kamen Rider Wizard': Come on! Let me see! *'Kamen Rider Gaim': I'm mean it, guys! Get down form there! *'Kamen Rider Ichigo': Shut up! *'Kamen Rider Nigo': We know! *'Kamen Rider V3': It's your turn next! *'Kamen Rider G3-X': Huh? Whoa! There they are now! *'Kamen Rider Gills': We know you dying to get a close look. *'Kamen Rider Knight': Cut it out, guys! Let go of me! Come on, guys! I don't want to! Stop it! *'Kamen Rider Kaixa': Huh? *'Kamen Rider Delta': Let me see! *'Kamen Rider Garren': It's my turn! *'Kamen Rider Leangle': Out of my way! *'Kamen Rider Chalice': What do you say to that, then huh? *'Kamen Rider Ibuki': Wait a minute. *'Kamen Rider Zanki': You got a problem? *'Kamen Rider Todoroki': No! Across I don't! *'Kamen Rider Gattack': Okay. How about you, huh? *'Kamen Rider Zerones': I'll be glad to. *'Kamen Rider Decade': Are you with us? *'Kamen Rider Diend': Of course we are, guys. *'Kamen Rider IXA': What are you talking about? *'Kamen Rider V3': Come on! *'Riderman': Hey! *'Kamen Rider Diend': What?! What is it? *'Kamen Rider Accel': WHAT AM I LOOKING AT? It's like I can see, EVERYTHING! *'Kamen Rider Birth': I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING SO PALE BEFORE! ALL THE REFLECTION IS MAKING ME BLIND! I'M GOING BLINDDDDDDD! *'Kamen Rider Meteor': I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO UNCOMFORTABLE IN MY LIFE! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT OF HERE! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *'Kamen Rider Beast': This really isn't good. *'Kamen Rider Baron': Shh! We're peeping. *'Kamen Rider Ryugen': Right. *'All': (Screams) *'Kamen Rider Zangetsu': Guys, do we stop them take its course?! What should we do?! *'Kamen Rider Bravo': Wh-what? What is it? *'Kamen Rider Knuckle': Guys, are you trying to saying Erza Scarlet, Warren Rocko, Droy, Wendy Marvell, Jet, Lucy Heartfilia, Max Alors, Levy McGarden, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Happy, Kinana, Laki Olietta, Hooded Figure, Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Carla, Pantherlily, Gajeel Redfox, Cana Alberona, Macao Conbolt, Wakaba Mine, Romeo Conbolt, Elfman Strauss, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed Justine, Lyon Vastia. Chelia Blendy, Rocker, Semmes, Jäger, Nobarly, Bacchus Groh, Jenny Realight, Risley Law, Virgo, Aquarius, Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, Alzack Connell, Bisca Connell, Asuka Connell, Mavis Vermilion, Laxus Dreyar, Makarov Dreyar, Jellal Fernandes, Meredy, Ultear Milkovich, Flare Corona, Nab Lasaro and Vijeeter Ecor? *'Kamen Rider Gridon': Yes. *'Knight Fire': What's going on? What happened? *'SolDozer': How? What happened? *'DraftRedder': What's going on? What's been said? *'DraftBlues': Ooh, Guys, look! Look! (Points behind them.) *'DraftKeace': (turning and looking) What? Where? *'Janperson': Right over there! Right there! Look-look-look! *'Gun Gibson': What are we looking at? *'Blue Swat': Hey what are you guys looking at? *'Purple Swat': Guys, I never thought you were this close! *'Gray Swat': Eh? What're you on about? *'Blue Beet': I can't go on anymore. *'Kabutack Super Mode': What're you saying? We have been through so much... *'Gokai Red': What, what? *'Gokai Blue': What? What are you starring at? *'All': (Screams) *'Gokai Yellow': Guys, what's the matter!? What's was that scream just now... *'Gokai Green': Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What's the matter, guys? Calm down! *'Gokai Pink': What do we do? What do we do?! *'Gokai Silver': Ah! Ah! *'Red Buster': What's wrong? *'Blue Buster': Quiet. Do you hear that? *'Beet Buster': Oh, secret peep holes. Ha, ha! Super cool! *'Stag Buster': What do you see? *'Kyoryu Red': Let me see! Let me see! *'Kyoryu Black': Wait your turn. *'Kyoryu Blue': We can at least share. *'Kyoryu Green': Guys, this is an invasion of privacy. *'Kyoryu Gold': What was it? What did you see? *'Kyoryu Grey': Can we please just jeep moving? *'Kyoryu Cyan': Ahh! What are you doing? *'Kyoryu Violet': What's going on? What? *'Kyoryu Siłver': And what is this, now? Huh? what is this.?! *'Kyoryu Grey (Shinya)': Hey... What happened? What's going on? What happens with them? *'Kyoryu Violet (Doctor)': What's wrong? What's going on? *'Kyoryu Silver': What happened? What's going on over there? *'Kamen Rider Gaim': We don't want to tell you. *'Kamen Rider Baron': Tell us! *'Kamen Rider Ryugen': Their at the pool. *'Kamen Rider Gridon': Maybe we can console them? *'Kamen Rider Kurokage': What? *'Kamen Rider Bravo': What?! *'Kamen Rider Zangetsu': What? *'Kamen Rider Knuckle': What? *'All Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes and Tomica Heroes': (Gasping) *'Kamen Rider J': What? What?! What's going on?! *'Kamen Rider Delta': If that's how it's gonna be... *'Kamen Rider Kaixa': Can you reach yet? *'Kamen Rider Blade': A little more... *'Kamen Rider Garren': Can you reach yet? *'Kamen Rider Chalice': Just a little bit more! *'Kamen Rider Faiz': Hey, where you going? *'Kamen Rider Hibki': What else? To the bath. *'Kamen Rider Ibuki': Wait, what? What?! *'Kamen Rider Todoroki': We can't tale it! *'Kamen Rider Zanki': We can't take it! We can't take it! We can't take it! *'Kamen Rider Kabuto': Well, we guess is pretty nice, too. *'Kamen Rider Gattack': We wanna see what's going on! *'Kamen Rider Kick Hopper': No, guys! Don't look over there! *'All': (Screams) *(Ryuzetsu Land's pool explodes) *'All': That was the worst and disgusting. *'Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki': Come my loyal servants! Let's get out of here. Before people see us! *'All': Right! *(Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, All Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes and Tomica Heroes are running away and opens the door) *'Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki': That was so much fun! *'Green Flash': Yeah. *'Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki': My royal servants sing! *'Blue Beet': You got it! *'All Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes and Tomica Heroes': ♪We are trav'ling in the footsteps Of those who've gone before But we'll all be reunited (but if we stand reunited) On a new and sunlit shore (then a new world is in store) O when the saints go marching in When the saints go marching in O Lord I want to be in that number When the saints go marching in And when the sun refuse (begins) to shine And when the sun refuse (begins) to shine O Lord I want to be in that number When the saints go marching in When the moon turns red with blood When the moon turns red with blood O Lord I want to be in that number When the saints go marching in On that hallelujah day On that hallelujah day O Lord I want to be in that number When the saints go marching in O when the trumpet sounds the call O when the trumpet sounds the call O Lord I want to be in that number When the saints go marching in Some say this world of trouble Is the only one we need But I'm waiting for that morning When the new world is revealed When the revelation (revolution) comes When the revelation (revolution) comes O Lord I want to be in that number When the saints go marching in When the rich go out and work When the rich go out and work O Lord I want to be in that number When the saints go marching in When the air is pure and clean When the air is pure and clean O Lord I want to be in that number When the saints go marching in When we all have food to eat When we all have food to eat O Lord I want to be in that number When the saints go marching in When our leaders learn to cry When our leaders learn to cry O Lord I want to be in that number When the saints go marching in♪ *'of Super Sentai x Kamen Rider x Metal Hero All Stars Featuring Fairy Tail OVA' Trivia *Erza Scarlet, Warren Rocko, Droy, Wendy Marvell, Jet, Lucy Heartfilia, Max Alors, Levy McGarden, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Happy, Kinana, Laki Olietta, Hooded Figure, Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Carla, Pantherlily, Gajeel Redfox, Cana Alberona, Macao Conbolt, Wakaba Mine, Romeo Conbolt, Elfman Strauss, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed Justine, Lyon Vastia. Chelia Blendy, Rocker, Semmes, Jäger, Nobarly, Bacchus Groh, Jenny Realight, Risley Law, Virgo, Aquarius, Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, Alzack Connell, Bisca Connell, Asuka Connell, Mavis Vermilion, Laxus Dreyar, Makarov Dreyar, Jellal Fernandes, Meredy, Ultear Milkovich, Flare Corona, Nab Lasaro and Vijeeter!! Erza Scarlet, Warren Rocko, Droy, Wendy Marvell, Jet, Lucy Heartfilia, Max Alors, Levy McGarden, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Happy, Kinana, Laki Olietta, Hooded Figure, Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Carla, Pantherlily, Gajeel Redfox, Cana Alberona, Macao Conbolt, Wakaba Mine, Romeo Conbolt, Elfman Strauss, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed Justine, Lyon Vastia. Chelia Blendy, Rocker, Semmes, Jäger, Nobarly, Bacchus Groh, Jenny Realight, Risley Law, Virgo, Aquarius, Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, Alzack Connell, Bisca Connell, Asuka Connell, Mavis Vermilion, Laxus Dreyar, Makarov Dreyar, Jellal Fernandes, Meredy, Ultear Milkovich, Flare Corona, Nab Lasaro and Vijeeter did not appeared. Category:Crossovers